


A Mercenary's Price

by DustinMcDreamy



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Banter, Coming Out, M/M, MacCready is (mostly) straight, Oral Sex, PWP, Porn With Plot, Prostitution, Slow Burn, gay for pay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-05 23:37:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11588508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DustinMcDreamy/pseuds/DustinMcDreamy
Summary: MacCready is a mercenary, willing to kill a few raiders for a quick cap. The sole survivor from Vault 111 has a lot of bottlecaps stashed away.





	A Mercenary's Price

**Author's Note:**

> I have named the lone survivor "James". The GoodNeighbor home I imagined was the "GoodNeighbor Player Home (PS4)" Mod by Tony1912. The clean furniture imagined, if you don't have the Vault Tec DLC, is from Lip1996's mod. Feel free to imagine your own, though, and imagine "James" in your image. Also, I reinterpreted how the 'caps' situation would work because carrying thousands, or even hundreds of bottlecaps is impractical as fuck. :P

     MacCready was sitting in his private room in the back of The Third Rail. He was the best mercenary within a few miles radius, and people knew where to find him if they needed him. The problem is, business has been slow. Raiders and ghouls have been getting wiped out left and right. Settlements started popping up everywhere, and they were thriving. MacCready could turn the radio onto three different recruitment beacons from where he was sitting. There were more caravans on the streets promoting easier trading.

     MacCready had heard some of the gossip. Most of these accomplishments could all be traced to who people were referring to as "one-eleven", the lone survivor from Vault 111. Diamond City wrote a piece on him a while back, and MacCready had gotten a copy of it. The guy was impressive. Perhaps he was hand delivered to the Commonwealth by God to make the world less of a hell hole. Or maybe people's stories were getting carried away. But there was no denying that the Commonwealth was getting safer, and it was showing. 

     MacCready pressed a bottle of beer to his lips and let it trickle down his tastebuds as he heard Whitechapel Charlie's voice. "MacCready is in the room on your right, sir." Finally, business was going to be happening, he was starting to think boredom was going to kill him before the danger he put himself in.

     A man walked into MacCready's room. The first thing that MacCready noticed was that he was wearing leather armor over metal, indicating this man was an in-and-out, strike unnoticed kind of guy. The second thing that MacCready noticed was the blue under the armor.

     "Greetings," MacCready announced. "My name's Joseph Robert MacCready. My friends call me Mac. You can stick with MacCready. How may I be of help?"

     The vault dweller chuckled. "I don't need your help, I just need your _service_ ," he said cockily.

     "Sarcastic son of a bitch, huh?" MacCready asked. "What's your name? And where did you get the vault suit? I hear they're good for radiation, and they make a pretty penny."

     "My name is James, and I got it in the year 2077 when I moved into Vault 111," the man said.

     MacCready was caught off guard. "You gotta be shitting me," he said in disbelief. "You're the guy that everyone has been claiming has single handedly been saving the Commonwealth?"

     The visitor smiled. "I wouldn't say single handedly. I've got the Minutemen, and if Raiders didn't die so easily, I wouldn't have made half the progress that I have."

     MacCready chugged the rest of his beer.  "You're one cocky son of a gun."

     "Make no mistake, I've been through hell. If you don't develop a sense of humor and learn how to have fun, you may not survive yourself in this world," James replied.

     MacCready just nodded and popped off the cap of another beer, taking a sip. "So what brings you in to see me? What do you need my service for?"

     James smiled in a way that made MacCready slightly uncomfortable. He couldn't quite tell what was in James's mind. If he had to guess, MacCready would assume he's in for something gross, dangerous, or illegal. "How far are you willing to go for some bottlecaps, MacCready?"

     "I'll do just about anything if the pay is good." MacCready said.

     "I hear your going rate is 250 caps for a few days of throwing yourself in danger," James said.

     "Plus or minus based on difficulty, time of the mission, and what's looted," MacCready replied.

     "What about 1,250 caps? How long does it take you to earn that?" James asked.

     MacCready chuckled. "That's about four or five weeks of jobs in a row, give or take."

     "Before or after the mercenary business started slowing?" James asked.

     "Just tell me what the damn job is," MacCready said.

     "Blow," James replied.

     "What?" MacCready asked.

     "1,250 caps for a blow job," James said. "The Commonwealth is a hard place to find my...uh.... _type_."

     "And you think I'm your type?" MacCready asked, aggravated at the accusation.

     "I don't care if you're gay or not. I just need the job done," James replied.

     "Why not getting any poor farmer or settler?" MacCready asked.

     "Some of those farmers have too much pride. They'd rather get shot than give in to raiders. And I don't mess with my own settlers. They might go getting attached, and then they're near all of my stuff when I'm out travelling. And then suddenly I can't even go to one of my many, many homes without it being awkward. But a mercenary, now that's a man I can use."

     MacCready took a few large gulps of his beer. The buzz was starting to finally kick in. "I don't know, man."

     "What was that room for sale sign back out there in the lobby? Could it be this one?" James asked.

     "Hey, shut it. I'm a little behind on the rent. They want 300 caps for a month," MacCready said.

     "I'll tell you what, I'll make it 1500 caps. That's five months of rent, a roof over your head. All you have to do is suck my cock," James said.

     "Woah, woah. Let's not use that word," MacCready pleaded.

     "Is 'dick' better?" James asked with a fake sincerity.

     "Marginally," MacCready replied before finishing his beer. "I'm not doing it here."

     "I have a home here in Goodneighbor," James said.

     "Then why haven't I seen you before?" MacCready said. "I'd recognize a giant blueberry walking around."

     "I try not to come here unless I need to, and that's mostly to raid Cleo's arsenal," James replied.

     "Can you work on that phrasing given what we're about to do?" MacCready asked.

     "Really? _That_ was graphic?" James asked.

     "Just....start walking," MacCready said, grabbing one more beer for the road. The two of them walked out of The Third Rail and headed across the street to an apartment that was remodeled out of the old warehouses. James took out a few keys and unlocked the multiple locks on the door.

     "You can never be too cautious in this town," James said.

     "Hey, now. Not everyone in this town is a criminal. Most of us are just outcasts," MacCready defended.

     The last lock clicked open and James pushed the door open. "Aren't you a criminal for hire?"

     "Have you committed a crime, God's gift to the Commonwealth?" MacCready asked before stepping in. James responded with a wink and a smile before following and closing the door behind them. 

     "Follow me to the bed," James said as he headed to the stairwell, ascending to the bedroom. MacCready was astonished at how new and clean the furniture looked, but he wasn't completely surprised. This man was either an angel or the devil. 

     "Wait a minute," MacCready said. "Your voice sounds familiar. You were the one on that Institute broadcast, right?"

     James smiled. "Yeah, I was. I hope that doesn't change things. I'm changing the way the Institute is running. There will be no more kidnappings, no more shady business."

     "And the synths?" MacCready asked.

     "Aren't they just like the outcasts in Goodneighbor? Just needing a home where they feel they fit in and belong?" James asked.

     "We can discuss that later. Let's just get this over with," MacCready said.

     James smiled. "Can you take off your coat and shirt? You can keep your pants on if that makes you more comfortable."

     "Fine," MacCready said as he shrugged off his giant leather duster, dropping it to the floor before he began to unbutton his shirt. James began to take off each of his pieces of armor. By the time MacCready was shirtless, James had only unstrapped his arm armor. "By all means, move slow as fuck."

     James chuckled. "Arm armor is hard to strap on and off when you can't exactly use the arm it's on. And I have to remove this vault suit completely to free my dick."

     "How do you pee?" MacCready asked. "Get butt naked in the middle of the Commonwealth?"

     "I typically don't hold my bladder to emergency levels, and I'm never too far from one of my own settlements where I'm comfortable," James replied.

     "Wow. Is all of your bedroom talk this seductive?" MacCready teased. "No wonder you have to pay for it."

     "You asked," James said as he chucked off his last leg armor. James unzipped the front zipper of his vault suit, slowly exposing his muscular pecs and abs, until his hard cock was finally free. MacCready looked up at ceiling, regretting a majority of his decisions that lead him to this point.

     "Are you nervous?" James asked.

     "Just thanking God for making you average at _something_ ," MacCready said.

     "It's ok to be average. It's my dick, I like it. And I'm going to like it in your mouth," James retorted victoriously as he grabbed his dick and began to gently stroke it.

     "Whatever," MacCready said as he slowly walked up to James. "What should I....uh...do first? Give me a little guidance."

     "A kiss would be nice," James replied.

     "What?" MacCready asked, shocked, caught off guard at the suggestion.  

     "It can't be worse than sucking a guy's dick. Plus it feels weird going straight to oral, don't you think?"

     MacCready rolled his eyes and pressed his mouth to James's without responding. The scratchy stubble of a man was definitely noticeable, and MacCready wasn't expecting it. James used just the right amount of tongue. James kissed like his wife used to kiss, actually. MacCready tried to think of her, instead. It was a pleasant kiss that he hadn't gotten to experience in a while. James slid his hand delicately up MacCready's back, making the mercenary slightly shudder under the legend's fingertips, raising bumps from under his skin, intrigued by the intimacy. MacCready pulled his head away from James, and James didn't push his luck.

     "Are you ready?" James asked. MacCready sighed and just nodded his head. "Just get on your knees, open your mouth wide to bring back the teeth, use your lips and tongue, suck and just kind of move your head."

     "That was like, eight steps," MacCready noted. 

     "That's why it's called a job," James teased.

     MacCready didn't respond. He just sank to the floor, trying not to make direct eye contact with James's dick, and began to suck away. It was an interesting sensation. It felt to MacCready like he was carrying something in his mouth for whatever reason. Luckily, dick didn't really taste like anything. Not in the way pussy did, at least. It was tolerable. James began to moan, and MacCready assumed he was doing something right. He wasn't sure if he should feel proud for being a good cocksucker on the first try, so he tried to shake the thought from his head.

     "You're doing great," James expressed, running one hand through MacCready's hair, gently massaging his head. Admittedly, that felt good and coaxed MacCready. He always liked it when his wife did that when they cuddled, or when he was going down on her. 

     MacCready finally tasted some of James's precum. MacCready had tasted his own once or twice in the past, out of curiosity, so he wasn't surprised by the taste, but this was another man's. Hopefully this meant that James was getting pretty close. Which reminded MacCready....

     MacCready removed his mouth from James and began stroking, out of respect for the job he was getting paid to do. It felt no different than him jacking himself off, aside from him not getting pleasure in his own groin. "Hey, Boss. Uhh, before the job is finished.....can you give me a head's up? I'd really prefer not to have it go in my mouth. I'm not ready for that level."

     James chuckled. "Yeah, I'll give you a heads up."

     "Thanks," MacCready said before heading back to James. MacCready's cock was hard, straining his pants, taking up limited room. MacCready wonders if he should have gotten naked completely, but more importantly, why was his dick liking this so much? His brain wasn't. And yet, the instinct for MacCready to touch himself was there, and it was strong. But MacCready wouldn't give in.

     "I'm close," James said after a few more minutes of MacCready's skilled mouth work. MacCready removed his mouth from James and let out a sigh of relief. "About time."

     James started to pump his own dick quickly, and after a few grunts and moans, he came a thick, steady load onto the wooden floor of his home.  MacCready looked away from that part, and stood up, but not bothering to dress too quickly and be rude. James had finished unloading, and zipped his suit back up.  "So, what did you think?"

     "Look, man. I don't know what you're trying to get at, but I was given a job, I executed the job, and I want paid for the job," MacCready said.

     "Okay," James said. "Before you go, though, I have a washroom back there with a water pump, clean rags, and some soaps. You look a little dirty. Would you want to wash yourself up?"

     It had been a while since MacCready had an opportunity to get clean. Plumbing was rare, and many of the bodies of water weren't really nice enough to bathe in. Also, soap was rare because lye is hard to work with. Plus, the soap making process is difficult, making it very expensive in the Commonwealth. "I'll take you up on that offer. Money first, though."

     James smirked. "Think I'm going to abandon you in my own house, which wouldn't get locked if I left?" That was a valid argument, MacCready thought. But before he could apologize, James gave MacCready a small leather pouch full of golden bottle caps with '50' etched on the top. "30 golden caps equaling 1500 caps, as promised."

     MacCready took the pouch and walked into the washroom. He removed his pants, grabbed a bucket, and began to use the water pump. MacCready lathered himself up, scrubbing layers of dirt off of his skin, constantly dumping the dirty water into a drain and pumping more. MacCready even made sure to clean his hair; he hated how itchy and greasy it always was. The whole process took him half an hour to get decent. MacCready put his pants back on before re-entering the bedroom. James was laying down in his bed. He looked peaceful. MacCready wondered how often a guy like that got to have a break. MacCready grabbed his shirt, ahr, and coat from the floor and began to put it on.

     "Will you be able to live with yourself after this?" James asked.

     MacCready rolled his eyes. "I've done a lot worse for a lot less. I've gone through a lot of fucked up shit. I can handle another guy's cock."

     "And you did, very well may I add," James replied. "Now go cause trouble, and keep a roof over your head." James replied. "I'll see you around."

     "No offense, but I'm not sure if I'll want to, given what went on today," MacCready replied. "And given your scary legendary status, I'm hoping this is the first and last time we meet."

     MacCready walked towards the staircase before James interrupted his exit. "Second time."

     MacCready turned to look back at the man. "What?"

     "This is the second time we've met," James replied.

     "When was the first?" MacCready questioned.

     James smiled that cocky smile he often had. "I'll give you a hint if we meet a third time. I don't pay 1500 caps just to be forgotten about twice, now."

     MacCready racked his brain, but he definitely would not forget a man like James. "You're a liar."

     "I promise you I'm not. Goodbye, Mac," James said.

     "We're not on that level," MacCready said.

     "My dick says differently!" James shouted as MacCready was already down the stair, and by the door. 

     "Who the fuck is this guy?" MacCready whispered to himself before leaving the man behind. As he headed back to the Third Rail to pay for some of his rent, he couldn't help but look back at the house. MacCready wondered if he had been too harsh in insisting to not see him again. But knowing his luck, they probably would cross paths soon.


End file.
